Elizabeth Tzagournis
Elizabeth Tzagournis was the 13th place contestant from Survivor: Time & Change - Buckeye Battles. Elizabeth is best known for her alliance with Will Wahl, Jake Henson and Max Gentile on the original Merah tribe. Elizabeth found herself on the right side of the numbers for the early votes in a seemingly weaker Merah tribe and never was at any risk of going home during the early weeks of the game. She also had a secret cross-tribal alliance with Tyler Allen, of which never came to fruition as they were never on the same tribe together. At the swap, Elizabeth ended up on a tribe with Max and another former Merah in Lisa Hamant against three former Kelabu girls in Muriel Ossip, Allie Donohue and Kelsey McCaffrey. After the Kelabu girls vowed to stay loyal to one another, they managed to flip Lisa against Merah and labeled Elizabeth as their primary target off of suspicion of her relationship with Tyler and an (incorrect) suspicion that she was also aligned with Vinny Bonta (as they attended high school together). Elizabeth was voted off at the fourth tribal council of the season, leaving Max alone, having been betrayed by Lisa, against the remainder of the Kelabu girls. Biography Throughout my life I have sought adventure in all I do and pursue. Traveling is my favorite pastime because it involves all of my favorite things: meeting new people, exploring new places and learning new things (also trying new food!). I spent the past spring studying abroad in Barcelona while simultaneously traveling throughout Europe. My other passion is film/TV production, which is the field I plan to work in post-OSU. The past few months I had the opportunity to work on a few feature films as well as a Netflix Comedy Special. All these experiences have shaped me into who I am today! Pre-Game Survey Answers Contestant Name: '''Elizabeth Tzagournis '''Major(s): '''Journalism '''Minor(s): '''Spanish, Business & Media Production '''Hometown: '''Columbus, Ohio '''Birthday: '''July 21st, 1994 '''What Are Your Major Campus Involvements? Sigma Epsilon Phi (Greek Multicultural Co-Ed Fraternity), Ohio Union Activities Board, The Lantern Newspaper What Are Three Words To Describe You? Adventurous, Loyal, Ambitious What Are Your Favorite Hobbies? Cooking, Running/Exercising, Reading, Traveling. What Are You Most Passionate About? Exploring the world and having new experiences/meeting people. What Are Three Of Your Pet Peeves? When people are superficial, arrogant or unwilling to try new things. What Is Your Personal Claim to Fame? I have worked in the entertainment business in Los Angeles and plan to move there upon graduation. Do You Have Any Hidden/Special Talents? Random ones - Ping Pong, can type extremely quickly, and will beat anyone in Pacman/Ms. Pacman. Do You Have A New Years Resolution? If So, What Is It? Not particularly. Who Is Your Inspiration In Life? My parents, Mindy Kaling, and my cousin Christian. What Is Your Dream Job? Documentarian who travels and produces movies/shows about important world issues. If You Could Live Anywhere In The World, Where Would It Be? Spain. Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like? The Survivor contestant I'm most like would be Parvati Shallow who also studied journalism and is someone who never gave up after her multiple seasons on Survivor. Her charismatic personality and determined attitude are also qualities I identify with. Reason For Playing Survivor: Time & Change? I love a good challenge! Also, I always watched Endurance (the kid version of Survivor) when I was younger and wanted to be on the show so playing Survivor at OSU is something I was so excited to do. Why Will You Win? I am strategic and hard working. My strength is also in building relationships with those around me. Anything Else Cool You'd Like To Share? One time I swam with leopard sharks. Goal is to cage dive with great whites. I have always found sharks fascinating.